Chasing Freedom
by Maeve007
Summary: These walls don't just protect is. The cage us, fence us in. We live like livestock. Like cowards. I want more than that. I want to be free! To see the outside world! I am Percy Jackson, and I am...Humanity's last hope. Attack on Titan AU


**A/N: So, I just had this thought, and it wouldn't go away so this is what happened. I have no idea where I'm going with this since the series hasn't ended. Thinking about later chapters makes my brain hurt. SnK is so complex. ;_; Oh well. Enjoy~**

* * *

Percy's eyes snapped open. He woke up sweaty and terrified...

Of what? He couldn't seem to...

"Hey, Percy. We should get going." The familiar voice of his best friend made him look up.

"Grover?" His best friend and was leaning over him as Percy laid down under the tree.

Grover was suddenly taken aback and took one step away in surprise. Percy reached out to him.

"What? What is it?"

"You-you're crying..."

Percy's hands went up to his face and he felt wet tears.

"Wha..."

"C'mon, Perce. Let's just go." Grover put his hand out and Percy gladly took it. The hauled their heavy bags on their back and went on their way.

The stopped at the wall entrance, a stone arch, to see the guards slacking off. One of them noticed him and stumbled over. His face was stained red in a blush. The man was drunk, Percy realized.

"Eyy, kid. What chu lookin' at?"

Percy winced. The man's breath reeked out alcohol and was uncomfortably close. Grover gagged and covered his nose.

"I-it's just...shouldn't you be guarding the wall? Its your duty isnt it?"

The man scoffed. "Please. No titan's been able to break through this wall in 100 years."

"But what if they do now and eat us all!"

One the other drunk guards looked at him. "You're crazy kid! Its 50 meters high!"

Grover could tell Percy was desperately trying to stay calm so he grabbed his hand and dragged him away. Percy struggled in his grip. "Hey- what are you-"

The ringing of a bell echoed throughout Manhattan.

Percy grinned. "Its the survey corps! C'mon Grover!"

This time Percy dragged Grover to the wall entrance. The atmosphere seemed grim but Percy couldn't help but smile as they came in.

 _These walls...they're not just protecting...they cage us, fence us in. And we live like livestock. I want more than that. To see the outside world_!

He made eye contact with the one of the men on horses and grinned. He just looked away. _Huh?_

An young woman came up to them. She ran to a soldier.

"My brother! He said he was coming back! Where's Carter?"

The man looked to his subordinate. "It's the Kane girl. Bring it here." She looked terrified.

The man dropped the wrapped up thing in her arms. Her breath hitched. She slowly unwrapped it. A hand poked out. She screamed and cried.

"I'm sorry. Its all we could salvage."

She clutched the limb and whispered, "He...he was useful right?"

The man looked back. He didn't seem to have heard her.

"I'm not saying he died a hero...but...MY BROTHER WAS USEFUL RIGHT?" She raised her voice to a scream.

The man looked grave. "O-of course!" he said. It didn't sound confident. The girl seemed to notice that too. The man bit his lip. "Actually...

No...He wasn't."

This time the woman's face was grave. "Wha-"

"We haven't made any progress. We haven't even gotten any useful information on the titans! I'VE FAILED AS THE LEADER OF THE SURVEY CORPS!"

The girl's face was horrified. Shadowed fell upon her face, highlight her pointy features and making her seem almost unhuman.

The townspeople turned away. Grover tugged on Percy's arm. The survey corps trudged along. "C'mon Perce..."

He turned away. They ran. Percy opened his mouth to say something when lightening struck with an ear splitting crack. He and Grover lifted off the ground for a moment before slamming back down. They quickly stood back up. Grover looked up to see steam coming from behind the wall. He ran to get a closer look.

"Hey! Grover!" Percy ran after him. "What was that-" he interrupted by the sound of stone getting crushed. The whole town silenced. Percy looked up to a giant hand on top of the wall. He gasped.

"Impossible!" Grover cried. "That wall is 50 meters high!"

A deformed face revealed itself from behind the wall. It had no skin, just muscle.

 _And on that day, humanity received a grim reminder..._

* * *

 **A/N: Yup. I'm just gonna leave it like that. I hope you like it. I haven't read much about Grover in a while so its to write about him. Spacing is also kinda hard. Review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
